


Across The Universe And Right To You

by surfingcatsandfluffyrats



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfingcatsandfluffyrats/pseuds/surfingcatsandfluffyrats
Summary: Takes place during the Let It Be era.Paul has been distant lately, so Ringo reaches out.





	Across The Universe And Right To You

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by headcanons of @givemepeaceangie on Tumblr. Go send her some love <3 although if I catch you being mean imma send my flock of snowy owls after you

The nights were always cold.

Paul huddled in the corner of the bed, trying not to freeze up. He wished that Ringo was coiled around him, his soft breath brushing the back of his neck while he stroked Paul's hair. Oh, how he missed it! It had been weeks since he felt Ringo's gentle touch. Paul just wanted to stare into his blue puppy eyes and tell him how pretty they were...but he couldn't. The depression and the anxiety of trying to hold the band together made him weak, some mornings he couldn't even get out of bed. He was tired of trying to heal something that had already been broken. He didn't want Ringo to see him falling apart. He had to be strong...for Ringo.

Ringo worried about Paul these days. He seemed tired and broken, the doe eyes that were usually filled with life glazed over. Paul had been so distant to him, only talking when he needed to. He felt abandoned. Why would Paul stop talking to him? Was he doing something wrong? All these thoughts clouded his thinking and filled his mind. I just need to sleep, he thought, I'll think clearer in the morning. But he couldn't bring himself to sleep, he cared too much. He needed to just...touch Paul. Let him know he was still there, and that he would never leave. He turned around, reaching his arm out to Paul.

He felt something warm gently touch his shoulder, and flinched. Quickly he realized it was just Ringo, and whimpered a little. "Paul," Ringo said, pulling his hand back. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to-" He cut him off, his voice shaking. "N-No, it's fine. You can k-keep it there. If you want to." Paul began to tear up a little, but he tried to hold it in. You can't let him see you like this! he thought. You have to hold everything together! He was fighting off the pain, but it was draining his energy. He just wanted to sleep...

Ringo kept his hand on Paul's left shoulder, slowly moving his right hand to his right shoulder. Paul flinched again, but relaxed quite fast. He began to wrap his arms around him, Ringo's head getting closer to Paul's neck. He could feel Paul struggling a tiny bit, but as soon as he was done positioning Paul calmed. "I missed you," he whispered, snuggling around him. Paul felt cold against him, and Ringo shivered a little. Was he really this cold for the past few weeks? Was he really letting him freeze like this? Was this Ringo's fault?

Paul felt the warmth of the arms around him. He turned around and buried his face in Ringo's chest. "I missed you too..." He tried so hard to hold everything together, tried so hard not to crumble in his arms.

He couldn't.

Paul burst into flames and began to sob. "I-I'm sorry! I really am! I don't have the energy to hold this band together. I really fucking don't. I'm just so empty and anxious, and I didn't want you to see me like this! I wanted you to think that I was strong! But I'm not!" He sobbed into his chest, pulling Ringo down to eye level. "I just wanted you to feel protected and loved...but I failed."

Ringo looked at Paul, completely shocked. "So I didn't do anything to p-push you away? I t-thought this was my fault, Paul. I-I thought I was the problem..." He gently took one of his hands and began to stroke Paul's hair. "Of course you didn't," he said, kissing Ringo's nose. "I just wanted to prove that I was strong." Ringo blushed furiously at his nose getting kissed. Paul smirked and kissed his nose again, longer this time. Ringo tried to ignore it but he was practically giggling now. "But you are strong," he said, pulling himself together. "I felt less than loved. I felt lost. Please...just stay close to me."

"I'll try, my love," he said, taking Ringo's hands in his. Ringo began to blush again. "O-Oh, damn you!" he said, giggling. In a sudden burst of energy, Ringo cupped Paul's face in his hands and pressed his lips onto Paul's, kissing him passionately. His eyes widened at the surprise, his cheeks burning. He could feel Ringo smiling into the kiss, pushing as hard as he could. The entire world seemed to stop as they collided, the heat of the moment capturing both of them.

His lips are so soft, Ringo thought. I got really lucky. He pulled back, satisfied. The two lovers clung together out of pure desperation, never wanting to let go. Then Ringo remembered something that would calm his lover. He reached his hand up to the nape of Paul's neck, and began to gently rub the back of Paul's neck. "Ritchie!" he winced, melting into his arms. "S-Stop...I-I don't want to sleep..."  
"Quiet, my love," Ringo cooed. "You need to rest."

Paul tried to speak, but the warmth of Ringo's arms made a blanket of comfort around him. He could only let out a soft murmur as Ringo's quiet singing lulled him to sleep. It was one of the songs they'd been working on...something about the universe. He couldn't remember the title, but he didn't care. When that didn't work, Ringo sang something that would definitely work. Shit, he thought. It's Good Night. He couldn't focus properly, because all he could hear was Ringo's soft voice singing. He could listen to it forever...

Ringo watched Paul peacefully begin to fall asleep. He only managed a few words before he completely went lax. "Ritchie..." he mumbled. "I love you."  
"I love you too," Ringo said, petting him like a cat. "Don't you ever forget it."

Soon after, Ringo began to fall asleep as well. He gazed at his peaceful soulmate wrapped in his arms, looking like he was in complete bliss. This, he thought before slumbering, is love.

~

Paul woke up with Ringo surrounding him. His warm body snuggled around Paul's, softly breathing onto his neck. The sun illuminated Ringo's hair, looking somewhat like a halo. His droopy eyes began to open, and he lazily smiled. "You look like an angel," Paul breathed, taking in Ringo's beauty. His blue eyes practically glowed with the sunlight. Paul had to force himself to stop staring at them. He could get lost...

Ringo felt like he was floating. Here he was, with his soulmate, the morning sun illuminating them in light. "I love you," he said. "More than the sun, the moon,and the stars in the sky." 

"More than the universe."

"More than you could ever imagine."

Paul lightly stroked Ringo's cheek, admiring the softness. It was always easy to make him blush. Ringo was beet red, and even more so when Paul kissed his nose again. He tried to hide his face, but Paul lifted his chin up. His doe eyes stared into Ringo's, and he lightly kissed him. "Your eyes, Ringo." Ringo cocked his head to one side.

"They look like stars."


End file.
